Moonlit Desires
by Yami Sango
Summary: Isis sees visions of the past and is determined not to let history repeat itself... [SetoxIsis, AU] [CHAPTER 2 UP]
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I'm a 17 year old girl that mooches off her parents for a living, do you honestly think I would own Yu-Gi-Oh? 

Title: Moonlit Desires  
Rating: R  
Pairing: Seto/Isis, Seth/Aishisu  
Spoilers: Besides your lunch? None, I think.Warnings: Slight OOC, AU, slight shonen-ai

Sorry the summary sucks -- I hope that this story is a whole lot better then the summary suggests. This is for both my cousin Minoko and my older sister Meghan, even though I know Meghan won't read it.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x

_The smell of blood and sweat mingled together, the sent was enough to make the faintest of hearts nauseous. The sound of the whip against skin almost drowned out by the screams that pierced the night sky._

_Aishisu, a once composed and proud woman had her head hung low. Tears flowed down her cheeks, she bit her lip awaiting the next lash. She screamed, feeling the leather come in contact with her skin. Pain laced her back, blood dripped onto the floor adding to the puddle below._

_She closed her eyes upon hearing a cry of pain that did not belong to her. She would never see him again. No more secret meetings, hiding, lying and moments of passion. She would never hear him whisper into her ear, no more teasing lips or feather light touches._

_None of that was supposed to happen. They weren't supposed to fall in love. She should have known this was going to happen. Even though she could foresee the future she never saw this or maybe she just didn't want to believe this was going to happen. That they could continue to live this wonderful lie._

_"Seth...," she whispered. Aishisu's eyes stung, her throat was raw, it hurt to whisper his name. Her heart broke knowing that the man she loved was going through the same torture as her. A single tear slid down her cheek as blue eyes slipped shut and she whispered his name one last time before everything went completely numb._

Isis sat up in her bed, a cold sweat covered her body. Her hands instantly went to her back, no scratches but pain still lingered. The raven haired woman sighed lying back down on her bed, every night for the past month and a half she had been having the same dream - no not dream, she was sure they were visions of the past, something or someone was trying to tell her something. After a moment Isis sat up, swinging her legs over the side of her bed she slowly made her way to the bathroom.

Isis flipped on the lights, padding her way over to the sink, letting it fill up with water. Scooping some of the cool water out she splashed it onto her face, taking a towel Isis patted it dry. Every night those dreams seemed to be more realistic, more frightening then the last time. The pain she began to feel after a few weeks became more vivid. Each detail stood out, called out to her. Every night her dreams seemed to last longer, a little more of this memory as she believed it to be was revealed.

Laying back in her bed Isis looked at the clock and closed her eyes hoping to get some more sleep before the sun rose. Maybe for once this would be a peaceful slumber for her.

x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x

The next chapter should hopefully come out soon. I hoped that you liked it too.  
-Yami Sango 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I dont own the great anime Yu-Gi-Oh, Kazuki Takahashi does, so all you annoying lawyers go away! 

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter You guys are the best! This chapter is a little bit longer... atleast I hope it is. But its still short. Sorry.

xxxx

Isis yawned, rubbing her tired eyes. She had the same nightmare again. She looked up at the ceiling, how long would this dream go on for? Why was she having it anyway? Was it some vision from the past? Was someone or something trying to warn her? She touched her neck, where the Millennium Necklace used to lie. Isis closed her eyes, lying her other arm across her forehead. Even if she did still have the power to use it, it would be useless to her. The Muillienum Necklace allowed her to see the past and future of others but not her own.

"Isis," Malik knocked on his sisters door, "Your going to be late getting to the museum."

Isis sat up, she knew she was going to regret what she was going to say, Malik would be worried about her all day, "I'm not going in today."

The blonde Egyptian opened the door and walked over to the bed, "What? Your not going in? Are you feeling ok?" He felt Isis' forehead and sighed, "Let me call Joey and cancel our date... Lets just hope he doesn't break up with me this time..." Malik turned to leave but Isis grabbed his hand making him face her again.

Isis pulled Malik onto the bed, hugging him. "I'm fine, I'm just a really tired. Thats all. Don't do that to Joey, go have fun with him." She smiled at her brother, "Tell him to come by soon, I haven't seen him in awhile. Besides, I'm the one who's supposed to be taking care of you."

Malik looked up at her, "Are you sure Isis? I'm sure Joey wouldn't mind."

"I said I'm fine, Malik. I'm just tired, I haven't been getting much sleep lately."

"You've been having nightmares again, haven't you?" Isis nodded and he sighed, "Its because of everything I put you in at Battle City, isn't it?"

Isis shook her head, "No, don't you worry about it. Joey is probably waiting for you." She hugged her brother again, "Tell him I said hi."

"Ok...," Malik still looked worridly at his sister, "I'll stop by the museum on my way and tell them your not coming in today... Just get some sleep." He walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"You and Joey have fun, Malik." Isis laid back down in her bed, closing her eyes.

-------

_Ashizu looked off at the distance on her balcony, feeling arms wrap around her waist, she shivered feeling warm breath on her neck. "Seth...," she whispered._

_Lips traveled down the slim colum of her neck, stopping to breath in her ear, "Ashizu... Its been such a long time."_

_She felt herself being spun around. "Seth...," she looked up into blue eyes before her eyes slid shut, her lips were claimed in a firery kiss._

-------

Isis sat up in her bed, "What was that?" She got up and grabbed the phone which was ringing. "Hello?"

"Isis."

"Kaiba," Isis sat down at the kitchen table.

"I'm sending a limo over. We need to talk."

xxxx

Ok, that was a whole lot longer then the first chapter. Hopefully the next one will be out soon. -Yami Sango


End file.
